Hushed Love
by FireSprite
Summary: One of the few Sirius/Ginny stories ever. When Ginny returns from her Auror trip, she is a changed woman. She is depressed. She sits alone. And she tells Harry Potter she does not love him anymore. What has cause such a change in this pretty young woman?
1. Ginny Returns

Don't- Part 1 ****

Don't- Part 1

By: FireSprite

A/N: Hey, thought of this last night. I now have it all planned out, so explaining it should be easier and that means I can focus on descriptions and writing it better! 

Little background info: Ginny is an Auror, she has just returned from one of her missions. She's 18, Harry is 19, Sirius is God-knows how old! He's *oo* let's say he's 39 in this little ficcy!!! This starts out with Harry and Ginny together but it will not end up that way! Sorry all, I know how much you love G/H but this is a Sirius/Ginny fic!!! Now before you all hit your back button, I really think this is a good plot. If YOU don't or you have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, please R/R, it would help me! 

And everyone say "HIYA" to my new beta reader Milkyweed24!!! *Claps* :D

~*~*~ 

Harry smiled as he looked at the letter once again. It read: 

__

Harry, 

Gin's back!! Big family celebration, which means you're invited to the family dinner!!! I'm sure Ginny will be glad to see you, she came back from her mission a little down! Anyhoo, I got to go pick up Hermione from the station. See you there! 

Ron 

Grabbing a present for Ginny, he got ready to apparate. He really had missed her this last year! He smiled again and disparated. Instantly he was in the Weasley household. He was standing in the kitchen, which smelled wonderful. 

'Harry!' Cried Molly Weasley, coming from the stove. 'It's so good to see you' She wrapped Harry in a hug. 'It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley' Harry said, honestly. 'Er.. you know where Gin is?' 

'Yes, poor dear, must be tired. She looks so sad! She in the living room. I'm sure seeing you will pick up her spirits!' 

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley' He hung up his cloak and proceeded to head towards the living room. Music was playing in the background, something by Mozart, Harry guessed. Mr. Weasley had really gotten into the muggle classical music this last year, Harry remembered. He walked in and saw Ginny, sitting on the couch, head down. She had a pillow in her lap and was picking at it in a dejected way. 'Hey' He said, sitting down next to her. 'How are you?' Ginny looked up. Her eyes were hollow, they had lost their warmth in the last year. They reminded Harry of the look Sirius had first had when he had escaped. 

'Hey' She whispered in a hoarse voice 'I'm fine, a little tired, I guess' 

'Well, at least you're alive!' He said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. He noted how cold they were. 'I have something for you!' He said, trying to push that nagging feeling he was getting that something was wrong into the back of his head. Ginny tried to smile and failed. He handed her the small box. Opening it, she saw a gold bracelet.'Oh Harry! You shouldn't have!' 

'Aww, it's nothing' He said 

.'No, I mean you really shouldn't have!' Ginny licked her lips, which were very chapped. 'Harry, I have to tell you something. Can we go outside to talk in privet. Please?' 

'Okay' Harry said, knowing there was something very wrong now. He followed Ginny out into the cold, windy yard. 

'So, what is it?' 

'Harry.. Harry' She said, not looking at him 'I'm so sorry, but I've fallen in love with someone else! Please don't be mad!' Harry stood there shocked. Ginny loved someone else? Who? And how could she if she had been working all year? 'Is it someone I know?' He asked, tentatively. Ginny looked up at him for the first time, her hollow eyes shinning with unshed tears. 

'Sort of' She said, picking at her mitten. 'Not really... well it depends_... I don't know!!_' She said, crying now. She pressed the bracelet into Harry's palm. 'I'm so sorry' She whispered, before turning around and walking back to the house. Harry stood there for a long time, wondering who it could be. 

~*~*~ 

Incidentally Harry was placed right next to Ginny at dinner. Neither party's had said anything about the break-up to anyone, so everyone thought they were both in paradise, sitting next to each other. Harry noticed there was an extra chair at the table. He made sure to count all the Weasleys. Satisfied that he wasn't missing anyone he looked over at Mr. Weasley and said: 

'Who's sitting in the extra chair' 

'It's a suprise for you Harry' Mr. Weasley said smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes, that resembled Dumbledore greatly. Harry smiled, in spite of himself. Everyone sat there, waiting for the mysterious guest to appear. Suddenly the flames from the fire place became green. Out popped a man, Sirius Black to be exact. He stood up and brushed the soot of his robes. 

'Sirius!' Harry cried. Harry felt Ginny's neck snap up. Her fork dropped onto her plate with a clatter.

'Don't worry Gin!' Ron said to his sister 'He's innocent!' Ginny just stared at the figure in front of the fireplace. 

'Gin?' He said. Harry looked from Sirius to Ginny and back again. They each wore identical expressions on their face. A mixture of horror, suprise and delight. Ginny stood up, knocking her chair over and ran up to her room, tears streaming down her face. 

~*~*~ 

****

A/N: OooOOo a mystery!!! Now why would Sirius and Ginny know each other? That will be explained in the next part!!! R/R plz, was it too short? Not enough description yada, yada, yada... Enjoy the rest of your hollies. I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't be back for four days, so I have a reason for not posting! Hah! LOL ~*Ginny*~


	2. Back In time

A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews ****

Don't- Part 2

By: FireSprite

A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews!!! Thank you: Padfoot83: Thanks! Unshed Tears: Her brother? LMAO! But I know what you mean about H/G! Claudine: Yes, I had a very nice vacation! I promise this will have lots of description! Caitlyn: LOVE LOVE LOVE your stories!!!!!! Kathy: Thanks for giving it a try! Jilliana: Thanks, I try to be as original as possible, but when there are 700 stories to wade through after a four day vacation it's kinda hard! Minuet: Thanks! Sorry it was short! Renee Scott: Another thanks! I hope you like this part too! (Enjoying your glasses?) D.S. Moony: *Chuckles* Kelly Belly: Promise it will be explained in this one! College girl: Love your stories!!!!! Ginny Potter: LMAO! Renebre: Thanks very much! I love leaving ppl at cliffes!!! It's so evil! This one will have a cliffe too though.. mwahahahaha

And thanks to all those who do read my stories but don't review. I'd individually thank you if you left your name. READ: REVIEW!!!!

~*~*~ 

Immediately conversation broke out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started talking about the danger of being an Auror and how maybe they should talk to Ginny. 

'...but Arthur dear, I'm so afraid she'll get killed... 

'Molly don't worry, Ginny's tougher than you think. I mean remember when...' 

Percy, Bill and Charlie were all talking about something to do with the Ministry of Magic. 

'..yes, I was telling Penelope yesterday about that.' 

'But what has Fudge done to stop it???' 

'Absolutely nothing!!! As I was saying at the office...' 

Ron and the twins were wondering what had gotten into their sister. 

'...maybe she swallowed the frog....' 

'No, Fred, that was put in her desert...' 

'Oh yeah...' 

Harry sat there thinking to himself. _She **can't** be in love!!! It must be lust.** I** know I love her! She can't just leave me!! Maybe if I talk to her... get this all straightened out... Yes, I'll do that after dinner._ He gave a sigh and picked up his fork. _After dinner_, he promised himself, as he speared a potato. No one had noticed that Sirius had slipped out... 

~*~ 

Sirius walked down the hall, slowly. His heart contracted painfully. He **had **to know if it was her, and if it was... Well he needed to know why she'd left him, only to return 20 years later. He ran a hand through his black hair remembering the way she liked to play with it, brushing it and always trying out different charms on it that made it stand out in all directions or turn pink. A smile flitted across his face for an instant before turning into the frown he always wore. At the end of the hall, just before another flight of stairs, he noticed a small white door. The color reminded him of a small picket fence, innocent and youthful. On it had a sticker which read "Virginia's Room". The sticker was peeling and smudged with years of dirt. Imperfect, just like her. He never liked thing perfect, small faults always gave way for adventure and imagination.

He paused, wondering if he was doing the right thing. _What if it wasn't her?_ he wondered. Was his mind playing tricks on him? But if it was her... wouldn't she have a reason to run away from him? Would it be better to leave her alone?? _No dammit!! I love her!!! I have to find out! _

He knocked on the door, the hollow sound filling his ears, it was almost desolate, a perfect metaphor of his life since she left. He pushed open the door and stepped in, quietly. There _she_ was, no doubt about it. It was her. _Ginny_. She was sitting on her bed, hands clasped between her knees, head down, like she always sat, when in deep concentration. Sirius remembered when she had last been sitting like that, on his bed, the night before she left, taking his heart with her. 

The sun was setting in the window behind her, making her hair seem like the devils halo, fiery red. Her room was small, if not the smallest room in the house. A desk on one side, with a chair, a chesterfield besides where he stood, and the bed across the room, were the only furniture pieces in the room. Somehow, just being there, in the same room with her, Sirius found it electrified. Very much so. 

'Gin?' He asked timidly. Her head snapped up, and he saw how red and puffy her eyes were. She looked half sad, half relieved. Again his heart tightened, it was like seeing a ghost again. 

'Sirius!' She managed to whisper hoarsely. She looked at him, sadly, trying to smile through her watery eyes. She wanted to tell him that'd it all be all right, but she couldn't do it, not when she didn't believe it herself. Sirius shifted from one foot to another, then as if making a decision, he closed the door quietly. He strode into the center of the room so he could get a better look at her. After a moments pause he spoke quietly. 

'So it's true then? Ginny Hollands is Ginny Weasley?' She nodded, slowly, looking up into her eyes. 'How? And why... why did you leave me?' He finally choked. She sighed and let her hands run over the quilt on her bed, taking in the soft bumpiness of it and how soothing it felt. 

'I had to, Sirius' she said quietly, still looking down, at her hands. 'You don't understand, I would have stayed, but I couldn't... That's why... that's why I had to tell you I loved you that last night, why I came to your dorm, why we-' She broke off. Pushing herself up with her hands, she walked up to Sirius. 'I'm sorry.. for any pain I've caused you...' She looked up into his brown eyes and remembered that those were the first things she saw when she arrived at Hogwarts... 

~*~*~*~ 

****

20 OR SO YEARS BACK IN TIME 

~*~*~*~ 

'Crist!' Ginny exclaimed. She wasn't feeling well, well no one would if you had just traveled back in time, but she had felt ill, at least nervious before leaving. What if she didn't do her job right and he ended up dead? The Ministry would have it in for her!!! _Why, oh why did the Seer have to pick her??_ She moaned inwardly_. Oh well, I'm here now, I can't exactly go forward in time right now, can I?_ She smiled at the corny joke. It was one used a lot in the Ministry, especially in the Auror division, where they did a lot of time travelling. 

She had been on her way to Dumbledore's office, when her had bag split, spilling all her books and Auror things everywhere. Quickly she gathered up anything that may look incriminating and stuffed them into her partly ripped bag. 

'Need any help, there?' Came a low voice from above her. She looked up. It was none other than Sirius Black. He was smiling down at her, as if he found the whole thing amusing. _Probably the same smile he wore when he betrayed Lily and James_, she thought bitterly to herself. 

'Uh, no that's okay... thanks.' She stammered out, looking down, trying to act normal, as if she would never suspect him of killing anyone. 

'You go to Hogwarts?' Sirius asked, getting down on his hunches and helping her pick up her things anyways. 'I haven't seen you around...' He looked at her. Her red hair fell over her face so he couldn't see how red she was. Here she was talking to an soon-to-be murderer. The Ministry had warned her... 'So what's your name?' Sirius asked, again trying to break her silence. 

'Uh.. Ginny We-. Ginny. Ginny Hollands' She said, standing up. Her books and things were all picked up. 'Thanks...' She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. That's when she realized how... well... _how _hot he looked!!! Black hair, cut short, slightly tall, and muscularily built, he almost looked like a god, Ginny thought to herself_. **Stop it!** This is **Sirius Black** we're talking about._ But she couldn't help to blush. She gave herself a mental shake and stared Sirius in the eye, whilst telling herself she wasn't scared of him, he hadn't done anything... yet. 

'Welcome. The name's Sirius. Sirius Black, at your service m'lady' He said holding out his hands. She took it, meaning to shake his hand, put he brought it up to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. He winked at her gasp and asked 'So where were ya headed to?' 

'Um.. Professor Dumbledore's office' She said, trying to avoid his gaze. 

'Sure, I'll take you there!' He said. He smiled, a really cute smile, she thought. 

~*~ 

Months past and still no word from the Ministry about the creature, which was supposedly lurking in the forest as we speak. 

After Ginny had given Professor Dumbledore her letter from the Ministry, explaining the situation, he invited her to his office regularly to discuss different tactics and spells that may help her with the creature, should anything happen, which Ginny prayed, wouldn't. She was really having a good time at Hogwarts, it was almost being back in the future, strange enough. 

James was so much like Harry it scared her_. Or should that be Harry was so much like James?_ She wondered. Things like this confused her so much, she almost had to sit down and work it all out. 

And after much hesitation, she had decided it wouldn't have hurt to be Sirius's friend. After all he made up for both Weasley twins, with all the pranks he pulled, and she missed her family terribly. 

And Lily... it was like Hermione all over again! Always reading or quoting books, always top of the class, always being outspoken about the rules they would break with Sirius's latest escapade. 

Ginny had carefully watched Sirius's and James's relationship from day one. By now she was convinced that Sirius hadn't done it, it didn't seem possible, they were too close, too much like brothers. Even though she had no proof, and there was no way she could ask Sirius, she was positive it had been someone else who had betrayed Lily and James.

Even Peter (A/N: DIE RAT BOY!!! DIE! LOL sorry) seemed a little bit like Neville, in a way. Always forgetting things, always tripping and falling. And it even seemed he had developed a little bit of a crush on her, because he always stuttered and turned beet red when she was in the room. _Mind you_, Sirius mentioned one day_, he was always stuttering, but usually not that bad._ Ginny was perfectly happy, hanging out with usually just Sirius, rather than the whole "dream team". 

He was nice and sweet... she had decided one night, sitting next to him watching the fire. The air seemed charged that night, in fact, it seemed charged any time she was around him. 

'What are you thinking about?' Sirius said, leaning over and whispering in her ear. She smiled and blushed. 

'Nothing...' She said, trying to sound off hand. She curled her feet under her legs, and rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired but not tired... you know? She just wanted to stay here, forever. 

'Didn't look like nothing' Sirius said, in a different voice, a few moments later. She lifted her head up and looked at him. His face was angry in the fire's light. He was sitting there, legs stretched out on a table, looking at her. The reflection of the fire danced in his eyes, making him seem darker than he was. She sighed and sat up completely. 

'Siri, what is it?' She said, standing up. She stretched and sank back down onto the couch. He only sighed and looked into the fire. Unconsciously, she started playing with a lock of his hair, smoothing it out and twirling it around her finger. She gazed out the window, thinking... Thinking of how she wished she had gone to school in this day, how she wouldn't have to leave after the year, how she could continue doing things with Sirius. And see him everyday, maybe even prevent his wrongful conviction... 

'Gin?' His voice didn't sound angry now, just sad. 

'Hmm?' She said, snapping out of her dream. She turned to look at him. They were inches apart, almost nose to nose. Ginny stared into his soft brown eyes, watching them watching her.

Suddenly they changed, she could almost see flames in them, but it wasn't the reflection of the fire. It was passion. Looking at him, she knew her eyes looked exactly the same. She leaned closer, not thinking about what she was doing. He did the same. Their lips were almost touching when he pulled her gently with his hand and kissed her on the lips. She melted, right then and there, leaning into him, enjoying him with all her senses. One hand went around his neck, pulling him even closer to herself, the other touching his face, feeling the contours of it. She closed her eyes, her lips on fire, when an image popped into her mind. Harry standing there, waving to her before she left for this mission. Calling to her, saying he would wait for her, that he missed her already. She gasped and pushed herself out of Sirius's reach. 'Oh god' She moaned. 'I'm so sorry Sirius!!' With that she ran up to her dorm, not daring to look back at the confused Sirius. 

~*~ 

She came down the next morning, tired. She had had a restless night, she didn't manage one wink of sleep. Sirius wasn't in the Great Hall, and she didn't blame him. She probably ruin their friendship now! 

No one noticed that Ginny seemed worried at breakfast. She was thinking about the wonderful kiss she had shared with Sirius. And Harry. She was thinking about how his kissed never felt that way before. How she had cheated on him. She felt shame. 

~*~ 

__

'Tonight's the night' Was all the message from the Ministry said. Ginny sighed, and let the owl go. Somehow she had hoped that this moment would never come. _Oh well._ She went to Dumbledore, to tell him where she was going. Somehow, the halls looked darker, and she just noticed how much mud was on the floor. She sighed, hoping that this wasn't an omen. She knocked on the gargoyle and instantly Dumbledore appeared. One look at her sad, yet determine face and he sighed. 

'I'll tell Madam Pomfrey to be ready' He said in a low voice. Ginny bowed her head unable to speak, her throat seemed to not be working today. 

She walked down the hill, towards the forest, Ginny knew she must win or the future of everyone would change_. At least it was a simple spell,_ she thought, _I wonder why they haven't invented it yet...._

Lost in her thoughts until it was too late, she realized she was in the forest. The beast snarled from behind her, she turned just in time to see it pounce on her. She fell onto the ground, the air knocked out of her. Her legs fell on an odd angle, sending pain all throughout her body. She screamed inwardly and ground her teeth from yelping in pain. But she couldn't say the spell because she couldn't speak, she couldn't breath. She was getting angry! She always hated losing, and she wasn't going to lose to this.. this _thing_!!!! Her anger kept building and building, her anger at herself, at Sirius and even at Harry. It kept building until she couldn't see anything but red.

She screamed in fury, and somehow managed to disarm the beast without a wand, into a tree. He hit the tree at full force and fell to the ground, hurt, leaving a huge dent in the poor tree. She dived for her wand and stood up, gasping and glaring at the beast which lay unmoving. Her eyes sparkled dangerously and she screamed: 

'Seeimustotalus' The beast disapeeared in front of her eyes. She sighed and slumped. It was over, she had done it, no matter how easy it was supposed to be, she still had had a hard time, but she had done it. She walked out of the forest, limping. Her legs hurt, and all she wanted to do was sleep. It was as though she had run a marathon, she ached all over, and sweat poured down her face. Slowly her breathing became normal, and when she looked up she say a silouhett in the distance. 

'Gin!!!' Came the voice over the hill. She looked up wearily, it was Sirius. 'I was so worried when I couldn't find you!! I have to tell you something importa- Oh my god!! What the hell happened to you?' he asked, seeing her cut and bruising face. She only waved a hand, trying to tell him it was nothing. 

'Hospital wing..' She mumbled, her eyes drooping. Sirius obeyed, not speaking as he led her to the hospital wing, where Ginny made a full recovery in a matter of minutes. 

~*~ 

****

TWO DAYS LATER -(night before Ginny leaves) 

~*~ 

Sirius cursed himself as he walked towards his dorm. Why hadn't he told her he loved her that night?? She was fine after a few minutes, he could have told her any time!! But he chickened out! He was so afraid that that kiss they'd shared meant nothing to her. She had been the one to push him away, had she been thinking of someone else the entire time? 

She was so mysterious, yet she opened her soul up to him, in no way anyone else had, he was sure. Walking into his dorm, he saw here. Ginny was sitting on his bed, head down, hand clasped between her knees, in deep thought. The moon was visible in the background, providing minimal light into the darkened dorm. 

'What are you doing here?' He asked, a little rudely. He was so mad at himself for chickening out, he didn't realize how insensitive he was being. He couldn't believe she wouldn't tell him what happened!!! He thought for sure she trusted him! 

'Um.. I came to tell you something.. but if you're busy...' She said uneasily, getting up to leave. Her shoes made a cliquey clack sound as she walked across the floor. 

'No no! Don't go! I'm sorry, I'm a bit peeved at something.' She stopped, a little suprised at how gentler his voice sounded. Ginny looked at him, eyebrow arched, but she sighed and sat down again. He thought for the hundredth time how achingly beautiful she was, her hair falling around her shoulders, as she sat there on his bed. Silence. Then she stood up. She was wringing her hands he noticed. 'What is it?' He asked kindly, his eyes sweeping over her lone form. 

'Sirius.. I don't know how to say this.. so I guess I'll just say it...' She paused and took a rattling breath 'Sirius Black, I love you' 

His mouth opened. He had always though she was out of his reach. Something Fate was tempting him with, all the while playing a cruel joke, telling him he wasn't good enough for her. Noticing his open mouth, she cursed. 

'Obviously you don't feel that way...' She mumbled 'So.. so I'll just go' She turned bright red. How could she have been so stupid??? She was almost to the door when he gathered his wits. Spinning around he burst out. 

'No! Gin!! I - I love you too!!!' He stood, there, shocked at what he had said. 

'You do?' Sirius nodded and Ginny smiled. Truly happy. She ran up to him and kissed, hard. It was as if they were back in front of the fire, but this time there were no barriers. Passion over flowed from them, they couldn't stop touching, kissing, holding each other. Ginny led Sirius to his bed, shushing him, telling him that she knew no one would be back tonight, she had made sure, that she loved him, over and over. 

~*~ 

Sirius woke up. He was incredibly happy, he smiled at last nights memory. He loved Ginny so much, he decided he would ask her to marry him when they graduated. Perhaps Fate wasn't so cruel he thought, smiling as he turned over to wake Ginny up. But she wasn't there. Panic flooded him, he got up, putting on a robe that had been strewn half way across the room, and ran to the common room. Lily was there with James, both playing chess. 

'Hey Siri!!' Lily called 'Have you seen Ginny? She didn't come back last night!' Sirius blushed, and James laughed, putting two and two together. 

'Sirius, you dog!' He said. 

'Listen, have you two seen Ginny?' He asked. The both frowned. 

'No' Lily said 'We've been here since 6, no ones has come or gone!' Sirius felt his face go pale. He rushed out of the common room, fear taking control. She wouldn't have left!!! He ran to Dumbledore, where he only confirmed the worst. Ginny had left, late last night. She had to go home. 

~*~*~*~ 

****

20 OR SO YEARS FORWARDS 

~*~*~*~ 

'I'm sorry Sirius' She repeated again. 'It wasn't supposed to happen. It was my fault' 

'What was? Ginny, what are you talking about?' He asked, his perplexed gaze, sweeping over her face. He took in her tousled hair, her sad frown and her sincere eyes. He couldn't help but love her. 

'I wasn't supposed to fall in love' She said, looking down, tears prickling her eyes again. He took her hand, caressing the fingers. 

'Tell me what going on, Gin...' He said quietly. 

'All right' She sighed 'I'm an Auror, I have been for the last two years.' She paused, taking her time to chose her words carefully. 'Well, twenty years ago, a Seer had a vision. She said that something would be attacking James in his last year at Hogwarts, and that it wasn't his time to go. The Aurors of that time just didn't have the spells or knowledge to beat this thing, monster, whatever. She said that the Aurors of today would though, so the Ministry left a note in Gringrotts to be open today, a year ago. I happened to be with the official who opened it, we had to do some other things while we were there.' She paused yet again, looking up at Sirius. He looked concerned now, he was biting his lower lip and you could see he was thinking, probably trying to remember that far back. 

'When he read the note, he chose me to go for this mission as I was highly trained in charms, one of my stronger points. I would be at Hogwarts for a year, as if I had just moved there, from another country. I would beat this thing, and not let anyone in on what would happen in the future. But I slipped up, I made a mistake... I fell in love with you. But I'm not sorry I did, I just wish-' She broke off not knowing what she wanted. Finished with her story, stepped back from Sirius, breaking the contact.She looked at him, warily, waiting for his reaction. It was a while before he had one, he was still fitting in the pieces. Her initial hostility towards him, the sneaking off, and the longs talks with Dumbledore. The way she looked at Lily and James, as if she was saddened to see them, and then a few nights before she left, when he had found her on the grounds, bruised and cut. When she wouldn't talk about what had happened... it all made sense... all of it. He looked at her. And smiled. 

'I'm not sorry either.' He whispered. 'I never was, not even when I woke up in an empty bed, or when I was in Azkaban, I never stopped loving you and I'm not sorry I have.' Ginny smiled a small smile. 

'Thank you' She said, stepping closer. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He studied her for a moment, she was only a few inches shorter than he, but somehow she seemed to emit an aura of almost pure confidence and strength. He smiled, before dipping his head and kissing her lightly on her soft lips. She smiled into the kiss and reached out, putting her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Urgency was both in their kisses, his more so, as he hadn't tasted her for 20 some years. They were both in Utopia, being in each other's arms, their hearts singing. They chuckled, so happy at being together, finally. But their happiness was short lived when all of a sudden the heard a familiar voice say: 

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???_' Ginny looked at the door. Harry stood there for a moment, his eyes huge as saucers, his mouth open in half-fury, half-shock. He stood there a second longer before turning on his heels and running down the stairs. The clackity clackity of his shoes disappeared as he disparated into thin air. 

'_HARRY!_' Ginny cried. How could she have been so stupid?? She gave Sirius an apologetic look before disparating, off to find Harry. 

****

A/N: Mwahahaha an cliffe!!! Well... anyhoots R/R plz because it means a lot to me!!! Wanna make my day? Than review!!! Tell me, a happy ending or a sad ending to this fic?? I think I've already made up my mind about what it'll be but who knows, you might change my mind!!! I left a sorta clue for what will happen, can ya spot it??? ~*Ginny*~ 


	3. Love Exists

Don't- Part 3 ****

Don't- Part 3

By: FireSprite

A/N: Er.. yes.. this one's a bit shorter... Once again, thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! I love getting reviews!! And I would be doing personal shout-outs, but with this new chapter thingy, it's all screwy kabloo-y!! (LOL) I hope you enjoy the final episode of *dun dun dun*-- Don't

Disclaimer: Um.. don't own it! Haha, yes that'll do nicely!

~*~*~

Everywhere Ginny went Harry wasn't.

She rang the doorbell at his house (A/N: okay, so technically, it's an attic loft, you know the real nice ones) at least twenty times, before opening the door with a well placed _'Alohomora_'. Stepping inside, she looked around. Silence, with the exception of a leaky tap somewhere in the vicinity.

'Harry!' She cried out, walking around. Silence. Her heart ached, remembering the good times she had shared with him here. Playing the piano, over in that corner. Running away from him, in a game of tag, over there. Kissing him on that couch, their very first kiss...

She walked into Harry's bedroom, hoping that maybe he'd be in there. She felt her heart stop as she saw a picture of them on his bedside table. _'Oh god_!' She moaned, all the while picking it up. Looking back at her, with smiles so big she almost stopped breathing was her and Harry. Every once and a while he'd throw a wink her way, which she'd catch and laugh, before hugging him. He would smile and hug her back.

Tears rolled down Ginny's cheek. _What had happened? Why'd did I stop loving him?_ she started to get angry with herself. _You were perfectly happy, Ginny Weasley! And now you've screwed up royally! _

She put the picture face down with such force, that the glass shattered and scattered across the hard-wood floor. Hardly caring, she took one last look at the room; disparated, heading for The Leaky Cauldron.

~*~

Ginny carefully wiped here eyes, before stepping up to the desk.

'Excuse me' She said, in a very small voice. The clerk, who had his back to her, obviously didn't hear. She cleared her throat. **'Excuse me!**' She said, in a louder, more forcible voice.

'Eh?' The man said, turning around. 'Oh! Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, can I help you?' He looked slightly nervous, as if this was his first customer ever.

'I was wondering if Harry Potter was staying here' She said.

'I'm sorry Miss, but we're not aloud to give out information about our guest like that'

Ginny knew that he wouldn't budge. But instead of shrinking away, mumbling some sort of an apology, she decided to try anyways. She leaned foreword, allowing her robe to drop a bit in front.

'Are you sure?' She asked, putting on a sugary voice 'It would mean ever so much for me...' She looked at his name tag '...Tim.'

Tim blushed and coughed.

'Well, I suppose, it wouldn't hurt... just to check. Um, I wouldn't mind if you didn't tell anyone... were not allowed to do this, strictly speaking.'

Ginny batted her eyelashes and said 'Oh I won't. Thank you so much' Tim left, probably to check with his manager. Ginny turned around, putting her elbows on the desk, leaned her back against the desk, and sighed. Normally, she wouldn't act that way, using her 'femininity' to get what she wanted. She just _had_ to find Harry! Tim came back quickly enough, looking flustered.

'Ah... I believe Mr. Potter isn't staying here, we have no records of him ever checking in...' He smiled, in an apologetic way and turned back to his work. Ginny mumbled a small 'Thanks' before disparating for the only other place she could fathom he would be. It was a long stretch, she knew, but it was the only other place she could imagine.

It was the park where they used to go to every Sunday, for a picnic lunch. She remember laying her head on his stomach, looking at the blue sky and wondering if this was truly happiness at it's best. He would stroke her hair and mumbled words that made her smile and blush. He would feed her grapes or bread, smiling down at her, before giving her a small kiss on her cheek. How she loved and dreaded those days, how she pretended that he was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. She would convince her and herself that, and now, the realization of why she done what she had done hit her. It was because she had been living in a fantasy world, and Sirius, he had woken her out of it. He was what she needed, what she wanted. It was all so clear now.

Before she knew it, she was under the suns warm rays, in the middle of the green field. She sighed and looked around... and saw Harry! He had his back to her, leaning against the tree. She could see his jet-black hair fall over his face as he looked down at something he was playing with in his hand. Ginny felt the sting of a new wave of tears as she resolutely walked towards him. He didn't hear her until she was standing right next to him. He simply looked up at her and continued to play with whatever he had. Then Ginny recognized it, the thing in his hand, it was the bracelet she had given back to him. Feeling an immense cloud of grief descend upon her, she sat down next to him.

'Harry-' she started but her voice cracked. Picking up a blade of green grass, she focused herself on the task of ripping it apart, not daring to look at the man beside her. 'Harry' She started again, stubborness visible in her voice 'I'm sorry... so so sorry, you don't understand... I feel liked I've killed someone' Silence. When he didn't reply she shot a glance at him, and was startled to see him looking at her. He was looking at her with the most pained expression she had ever seen on him. The most hurt eyes she had ever seen, the most saddest frown she had ever had the misfortune to witness. It hurt her, like a knife driving through her stomach, the way he just stared at her, his unblinkingly stare. Instinct took over, she did the only thinkg that seemed reasonable, she gathered him up in a hug and listened while he silently opened up his grief upon her, making her robes wet.

'Why, Gin? What did I ever do?' He asked, after many minutes of her shushing him.

'I-.. I don't know Harry' She finally answered 'I _thought_ I was happy with you, but when I left... well, I guess you could say I finally woke up. Harry,' She said, pulling away and looking at him, directly in the eye. 'I never, in all my life, meant to hurt you, _ever_' She swore fiercely. 'Harry, I love you...' She trailed off, and bit her lip. Seeing Harry's confused expression, she elaborated 'I mean... oh Crist... how do I put this? I could live with you, be happy, make you happy, we'd get married, have kids and life would be peachy keen.

'But it's like, well, it's like Sirius is the love of my life, I wouldn't be able to live without knowing that he's all right, without knowing that he's happy, that's he's... well that he's out there, alive, enjoying life' She shook her head, unsure of what to do next, when Harry finally spoke.

'Ginny, I reckon...' He paused, not totally understanding what he was about to stay; he ploughed ahead anyways 'I reckon that you should go back to Sirius.' Ginny looked at him, not believing what he had just said. He smiled, a watery smile, but a smile never the less 'He'll make you happy, I know him. And I know you. You two will have a great life together, so go home to him, tell him you love him and tell him-' Harry paused there, taking a deep breath 'Tell him he has my blessings'

Ginny looked at him for a moment not sure what to say, she only vaguely recognized that she was crying. Harry wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and spoke in a gentle whisper.

'Go Gin, make him happy' Ginny smiled, nodded her head and disparated to The Burrow.

~*~

As soon as Ginny appeared in front of the Burrows, Sirius came running out, across the lawn, which was now wet from the dampness in the air. A storm was coming, a big one.

'Ginny, thank god! Did you find him?' Ginny nodded, silently still crying, looking down at the ground. Sirius, nervous at her crying, asked tentatively 'What did he say?'

Ginny looked up and smiled 'He said, well, you have his blessings' Sirius broke into a grin.

'He did?' He asked. When Ginny nodded once again, he gave her a huge hug. 'My sweet Ginny' He mummered in her ear.

'My Siri' She countered, moving her hands to his back, holding him closer. Sirius stroked her hair, and kissed her neck.

That's when the rain started, big gulping sobs from the heavens above fell down on them, as they stood in the Weasley's front yard. Not caring they continued to hold each other, blocking out the wind and cold. Sirius let go of Ginny and pushed away her wet hair from her face, allowing him to see that her coffee-colored eyes were staring at him, wide as saucers.

'I missed you...' He finally whispered, stroking her cheek, wiping away the wet rain from her smooth skin. 'And I love you. Marry me? Love me forever?' He said, slightly shaking from fear of what she'd say.

'I'll love you' She whispered, her voice as soft as an angel. 'Forever.' She smiled and kissed Sirius, as the angels above watched and cried out of pure happiness.

They say that love doesn't exist, but how can it not exist?


End file.
